Willingly Captured
by Kat100666
Summary: Harry Potter is hunted, captured and is brought before the Dark Lord - Wait what do you mean he allowed them to tie him up? Why is Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix taking him shopping?
1. Captured by Choice

Chapter 1: Captured by Choice

Harry Potter did a back flip and landed on is feet before dropping to the ground and rolling as curses were sent his way, rolling over his body he tucked before springing back and kicking a tree to propel himself away from a few more stunners. Landing on his hands he twisted and avoided two more as he spun slightly, grabbing hold of a branch he tugged himself up and leaped from one tree to the next before vanishing in the leaves. A moment later he reappeared swinging a tree branch and smacking a Deatheater up side the head knocking him over.

"Okay buddy what's with the stunners?" he asked stepping on the mans neck, "If you wanted me to stop you could have just asked."

"We were sent to capture you," Bellatrix's crazy voice floated up from one of the still standing Deatheaters.

Stepping off the man under his foot Harry stepped back and tilted his head, "Well just ask me to stay still and you can capture me, duh," he shook his head like most people should have known that.

"Will you stay still?" asked the man who Harry had hit with the tree branch, "And allow us to capture you?"

"Certainly," Harry chuckled standing still he watched as the two men carefully tied his wrists together and as Bellatrix walked forward to grab the robe in between his tied up wrists, "So what's with the kidnapping?" he asked them.

"The Dark Lord wants to talk to you sonny boy," came the crazy voice from under the last cloaked figure and Harry recognized him as Fenir Greyback the werewolf.

"Sonny boy? Well there's a new one," Harry chuckled before asking them, "Hey I know Bellatrix and Fenir...who's the guy I hit?"

"That would be Lucius," Fenir and Bellatrix chuckled as the three removed their masks.

"Sorry about that," Harry sniggered, a half smirk twitched on his lips for the briefest of moments, "You were the one who stood under the tree, bad timing."

After apparating the teen to Malfoy Manor the three walked him through the meeting, Harry was trying not to growl as Bellatrix complained how thin he was and messed with his hair, Fenir rattled on about how Harry had to show him how he moved so quickly and Lucius was laughing at the teen. To say the least the Dark Lord and the rest of the Deatheaters were shocked as they watched three of their own have a pleasant like conversation with the teen.

"Okay next person who says I'm too thin I'm kicking!" Harry snapped out as Fenir started to complain about that too.

"But you are too thin," said a random Deatheater before getting kicked hard in the stomach, "Hey!"

"I warned you!" Harry growled before toppling over as Fenir tackled into his legs, "Get off you crazy wolf!"

"No way," tying his legs together Fenir chuckled, "Now attack someone oh bound one."

"Certainly," Harry said twisting up he kicked Fenir in the face and even though he crashed into the ground while Fenir just held his broken nose he made a face at him, "Neh, see I can still attack."

"Ow! That was mean!" Fenir whined at the teen, getting a face made at him he shook his head, "You're such a child."

"Yeah I know, what's you're excuse?" Harry chuckled, he was picked up by the werewolf and dropped carelessly on the floor in front of the Dark Lord, "Hello."

"Hello," Tom said his red eyes scanning the teen who was to busy twisting his ankles around trying to get loose to notice he looked like a twenty year old version of Tom Riddle, "You seem to have some how befriended my Deatheaters...how did you do this?"

"Not really befriended, after I let them tie me up Bellatrix and Fenir decided I needed parents, and Lucius seems to find it amusing," Harry said before slipping his left foot from the bounds, then his right, rolling to be sitting Indian style in front of him he blinked, "Oh...you look different."

"Yes I know, now what do you mean you let them tie you up?" Tom asked leaning forward the teen was amusing, and he was curious as to how the teen managed to get to him with out so much as a scratch, he had sent his three best hunters out.

"Well after I hit Lucius with a tree branch-" Harry started.

However, Lucius had to say, "Only because you were in the stupid tree!"

"You could have followed me ya know!" Harry said right back, "I didn't stop any of you from following me up the tree, you three just didn't seem to think I would be able to attack from up there."

"You're sixteen and using guerrilla warfare tactics on us, it's not right," Fenir said with a chuckle, "How did you move like that anyways?"

"For six years I've been dodging insane killers out for my blood, gotten pretty good at it," Harry said before Bellatrix moved to play with his hair, blinking up at her he said calmly, "I do bite."

"You wouldn't bite a lady you're to sweet for such barbaric moves," Bellatrix said before pulling out her wand and charming his hair to grow to his waist, pulling it back into a complicated knot she smiled, "Now you look like a gentleman."

Blinking up at her Harry saw Fenir break into laughter and shook his head, "I think you're confusing me for a girl," getting his glasses snatched away by Lucius he saw dots as they corrected his eyes, "What am I a doll!"

"Yes, now sit still," Bellatrix said as the teen tried to stand, pushing him down she turned to Lucius, "He is not fit to talk to our Lord this way."

"I agree," grabbing up Harry's still bound wrists Lucius examined him carefully, "I'd say three...maybe four..."

"Hours?" Tom asked he knew the two would not give up on a project once their minds set to it.

"Days," Bellatrix chuckled before starting to drag Harry away, "Come along sweet, we'll fix you right up!"


	2. Wards Secrets

Chapter 2: Ward Secrets

Five days later Harry walked up to the Dark Lord and said, "I swear to you if you do not keep those crazies away from me I will scream," Harry seemed very frightening since he wore a pair of black dress pants, a white button up shirt with golden and silver embellishing along the sides, his eyes were outlined in kohl and his eyes were piercing, "They are looking at schools for me after Hogwarts!"

"My Lord have you seen Harry?" Lucius asked, and to the Deatheaters and Tom's shock Harry was hiding behind the Dark Lord's throne, "Bella wants to fit him for dress robes."

"Nope, sorry," Tom said watching Lucius leave, he glanced at Harry, "What have you been doing the past week?"

"According to Lucius I'm learning the proper way to act my blood, though Fenir says he's trying to corrupt me and according to Bella I'm getting the attention I never received growing up...can you orphan me again please!" Harry said batting his lashes and acting way to innocent and cute, "Pretty please?"

"Sorry that would cut my forces down," Tom said before looking the teen up and down, "Why did you come so willingly?"

"I was bored," Harry chuckled, "Dumbledore thinks if left alone I'll get into trouble...well he's right about that, but I'm not helpless nor incompetent so screw him..." trailing off after thinking for a moment Harry asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh plenty of things," Tom said with a smirk, "I planned on offering you the same thing I offered you at most our previous meetings, and I expected you to argue with me and then I planned to kill you-"

"Harry James Potter!" Bellatrix snapped coming in the room and grabbing the teens wrist, "It is not proper to leave a lady waiting young man!" and started to drag the teen away from the room.

"Where was he?" Fenir asked as he heard Bella and came running.

"He was risking his neck far to early in his life!" Bella said and watched Fenir pick the struggling teen up, "Calm down sweet heart robe fitting then you can go play hero if you want."

Three hours later Harry darted back into the meeting room and collapsed next to Tom's throne, "You realize I blame you for this," he told the man as he took a few calming breaths, "If you had just managed to kill me any of the countless times you've tried then I would not be hiding right now."

"Well what am I suppose to do? You are rather tricky and have some seriously crazy luck," Tom said as he summoned the teen a soft seat, "Sit there it's charmed only you can get yourself up from the seat so they can't drag you off."

"Thank you," Harry said dragging himself to the seat he sat in it and sighed as his sore muscles relaxed, "How do you put up with hundreds of these crazy people? I'm loosing what sanity I have after spending a few days with three of them."

"Well you chose the two craziest and their ring leader when you made friends," Tom said with a chuckle, he watched as Harry snapped his fingers and a cup of tea appeared, 'How did you do that? Wandless magic is hard to achieve, I've barely mastered it."

"I'm no where near mastering it," Harry said sipping the hot tea, "I taught myself basics, like summoning food and drinks, and other things like that," he admitted before asking, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure," Tom chuckled as the teen summoned one for him and he took it carefully before sipping it, "Why did you need to know the basics?"

"My Lord?" asked one Deatheater, they had been discussing who to capture next when Harry interrupted the meeting for a second time.

"You have a question Dawson?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow, he did not like being interrupted when the teen was willing to give up information like he was.

"The M-meeting?" Dawson asked nervously, he did not like the look he was receiving, "Who are we to capture next, my Lord?"

Tom tilted his head as if in thought, "Well we need someone who does not attend every Order meeting and yet is a high enough up to be trusted with the information of the Hogwarts wards," he glanced at Harry who had choked on his tea as he laughed, "What's so funny?"

Calming down Harry took a breath, "Only three people know the wards," he said with a laugh, "Two you'll never be able to make talk as they are Moody and Dumbledore," getting a nod to continue Harry smiled and shook his head, "Why should I risk one of my friends lives? What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Tom asked calmly, if he could get Harry to start giving up valuable information he might not have to kill the teen.

"Hmm," Harry sat back in the soft seat as if thinking of a valuable enough object and sipped his tea for a moment, then he sat up straight and said, "I want your word that you will not harm the person, that involves mentally and emotionally. If said person will not tell you the information then I will get the information for you, but no harm. Understand?"

"I can live with that," Tom said before asking, "Who is the third person?"

"Remus Lupin, he knows everything about the wards," Harry said before reminding him, "Do not harm him."


	3. Wolves and Snakes

Chapter 3: Wolves and Snakes

Tom found Harry's room later that night and saw Draco sitting on the end of the teens bed as he peeked around the door, and heard, "So my Aunt has pretty much claimed you as her kid?" and Harry nodded, so Draco said, "And the Dark Lord knows you're here and has yet to kill you?"

"Eh, he said I have crazy luck, so lets chalk it up to that," Harry said, he lay on the bed and had his legs dangling as a small black wolf pup batted at his shoelaces.

"I've actually come to a decision about your death," Tom said making Draco scream and fall off the bed and Harry screamed also and bolted up toppling over off the bed as well, "Am I really that scary boys?"

"When we're not expecting you! Don't do that!" Harry said sitting up and clutching his heart, "Merlin are you trying to kill us...well actually...never mind stupid question," standing he picked up the pup and set it on the bed, "Now what about my death?"

"You are too amusing for me too kill at the moment," Tom said with a smirk, "Besides you like talking, and just happen to talk about things I can use."

"Hmm...good point, not really being the Golden Boy when I spill the secrets of the Order...oh well I'm not even suppose to know them," Harry said shrugging and reaching down to help Draco up, "Bloody Order seems to think I can't keep a secret if my life depended on it."

"Can you?" Draco asked curiously as he sat back down fixing his shirt.

"Yes I can," Harry said with a childish face made at Draco before also taking his spot back on the bed, "I just don't like too, more fun in telling people, causes mayhem and I get away with a hell of a lot more things when people are too busy pointing fingers at each other."

"Sure you're not a Slytherin?" Draco laughed.

"Positive, I'm a tad to...noble," Harry said shrugging, "I have that problem you know, rushing in to problems with out truly thinking things over."

"You're also a little too happy," Tom said with a chuckle, "If you were ever to be a Slytherin I'd bow to Draco here."

"Oh now see I have to become one," Harry said with a laugh, "Just to see that!"

"Good luck with that," Tom said, "When the Sorting Hat tells me you'd be a great Slytherin then I'll bow to Draco and even to you."

Harry's eyes got bright, "That's all I have to do, is get the Sorting Hat to say that, damn this is going to be easy," Harry said before moving from the room to call, "Bella I need you're help!"

Draco and Tom were in the study waiting for Harry to return he had left about an hour ago with Bellatrix and the two were playing chess when Harry returned holding the Sorting Hat and having a conversation. Bella followed with a grin and wiping her hands clean of blood on a towel.

"So all I have to do is tell them what I told you?" the Hat said, getting a nod from Harry he chuckled, "And you my little lion are fine with others knowing this piece of information? Last I remember you were rather adamant not to be connected to the snake pit at all."

"Well the Snake King himself has promised to bow to me and Draco over there for that information, and I can not help but think that would be hilarious," Harry said setting the hat down, "So it is your choice my friend whether or not I win or lose."

"Very well, I like your spunk kiddo," the Hat chuckled as Harry set him on the desk, "Now let's see that was back in your first year as that is the only time I'm suppose to interact with a students mind," the hat thought back, "Ah yes, I believe my exact words were, 'you could be great you know, it's all in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that'," the Hat recited before asking Harry, "That is correct yes?"

"Yes, I believe it is," Harry said sitting down and asking the hat, "How many times have you tried convincing Dumbledore to resort me?"

"Every semester of every year, the old coot thinks you're happy where you are, you never did tell me how you liked the Slytherin dorms," the Hat said with a chuckle, "So tell me about it, never been there myself."

Biting his lip as if trying to remember Harry shrugged, "You know what I'd completely forgotten what they look like, it's been four years and well..."pausing he shrugged again, "Not sure, I remember this great chair I've tried convincing Peeves to steal for me though."

"Wait!" Tom said causing Harry and the Hat to jump, "Ok...Is he Slytherin material?" he asked the hat and got a nod, turning to Harry he asked, "When did you go to the Slytherin dorms? How? Why?"

"Second year, poly-juiced into one of is two goons," Harry said motioning at Draco, "And to see if Draco was the heir of Slytherin, bloody waste of time I'd say and quite annoying really."

"I thought they were acting odd – wait does this mean one of the other two have been down there?" Draco asked suddenly, getting a nod he smacked his forehead, "Dammit, now we actually have to change the password."

"Wait, it's still pure-blood?" Harry asked before looking up and shaking his head, "That I remember well screw that my mind must be playing games with...how the..." the group watched as Harry blinked a few times before frowning and narrowing his eyes in concentration, "Found you!" he said suddenly and they watched as his hand shot out to snag a beetle, "Rita turn back now!"

"Skeeter!" Draco and Bella said in shock as the woman changed back human and looked around as if trying to find a way out.

"I've got you now Potter! Wait until the mornings paper!" Rita said before her camera flashed taking a photo of Harry standing next to Bellatrix, and Draco's upper body since he was sitting down, "I can see the Headlines, 'Potter has tea with the Dark' you'll be ruined!"

"Bella I know I said no more killing after you ripped apart that muggle man, however..." Harry said stepping back and saying, "Have fun."

"Yay!" Bella cheered whipping out her wand she stunned Rita and grabbed her leg before looking at Harry, "I'll torture and kill her out of your sight and hearing sweet heart," and kissed the teen on the forehead, "Now you be a gentleman while I'm away."

Shivering slightly Harry shook his head before getting blinked at by two people, the Sorting Hat was laughing himself crazy, "What?"

"I...you..." Draco started pointing at the door which Bella had dragged Rita through he asked, "What just happened! How did you know she was there!"

"I've had to deal with that woman for two years, I've learned her animagus form by heart and well youngest seeker in a century it was kind of easy to catch her, she's no where as fast as a snitch," Harry said before shrugging.

"Ahem," the Sorting Hat said drawing all attention back to him, "I believe Mr. Riddle must bow now," getting a nasty look at being called Mr. Riddle he watched as the man made an over flourished bow first to Draco then to Harry and both teens laughed, "Now that I have a moment of your time Harry might I ask you to-"

"No!" Harry said covering his eyes with his hand he sighed, "I'm not going to resort for my final two years, what the hell is the point of doing that!"  
"You'd get to spend the years with me," Draco said shrugging, "Besides it would rub the old man the wrong way-"

"I'm in," Harry said looking up a sly grin on his face, "Besides it will be so nice getting to spend the years with you."

"Oh...bloody hell I just invited the son of a prank god to spend the next two years with me," Draco's eyes were wide in shock, "I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Yup," Harry said cheerfully, "Hey I have to put up with people who have hated me for five years, you best bet I'm pranking the hell out of all of you!" picking the Hat up he said, "I should probably get you back-"

"Nope," the Sorting Hat said before asking, "What is your favorite animal Mr. Potter?"

"Wolves...why?" Harry asked before yelping as he was suddenly holding a pure white wolf, "Er...Hat?"

"Yes, and you may name me now, I've decided to become your familiar, only those who know what I truly am will be able to hear my voice," the wolf said as Harry set him on the desk, "Now a name please."

"Er...I have a black wolf named Tenebra...so I guess I'll name you Lux," Harry said with a shrug, "Why not, keeps life amusing I guess, always having a shadow and a light with me."


	4. Dark Mark

Chapter 4: Dark Mark

A week later Harry sat with Tom again during a meeting, tonight the recruits were to be marked and Harry had both wolf pups laying near him. Lux lay at Tom's feet and Tenebra lay between the two and Harry pretty much lay on the soft chair that Tom kept for him. The Deatheaters were not about to question why all of the sudden Harry Potter was always around and not screaming in pain, but the new recruits were looking at the teen in pure shock. Since they wore no masks Harry could see the look and he tilted his head as he recognized quite a few of them. The only one not in shock was Draco.

Harry shook his head and saw Tom watching him, "What?"

"Whose side you on?" Tom asked, he asked the teen this everyday, he was hoping one day Harry would say, 'the Dark'.

Yet instead of saying light or dark Harry sat up and sighed, "Lets see, my closest friend happens to be about to be marked as a Deatheater- yes Draco that is you stop with the jealous looks," Harry said not even turning to see that the young blond had been looking at the others jealously, "And I have spent the last what...two weeks?" getting a nod he chuckled, "Two weeks spilling secrets. If you have to keep asking me then you have serious issues."

"You've never answered me," Tom said, he did not like that Harry was avoiding the question.

"Neither," Harry said with a shake of his head, "I have friends on both sides, if you manage to convert my friends over then tada I'll give you the answer you want," and with that Harry plopped back down, his right arm dangling down to pet Tenebra on the head.

"Draco who are his friends?" Tom asked suddenly, he knew if he continued to bug Harry the teen would get angry with him.

"Well most would assume Granger and Weasley but that's a mask he wears, that's Golden Boy's friends," Draco said forgetting he was in a meeting about to become a Deatheater, he was talking to Tom as if they were hanging around the study still, "But he trusts Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and then there is the older Weasley children minus Percy, and the werewolf Lupin and my cousin Tonks."

"And of course yourself and Tom," Harry said balancing a feather on his nose, no one bothered to ask where he got the feather, "But Tom is the Dark Lord and you his pretty little follower so that's two down, nine to go."

"What about me and Bella and Lucius?" Fenir asked with a pout.

"Family," Harry said shrugging, "You and Bella already claimed to be my parents now and since Luc is Bella's brother in law that makes him an Uncle," plucking the feather off his face he turned to Tom and waved it at him, "Now you get on with you meeting."

The Deatheaters now knew where Harry stood amongst them, he was a prize their Lord was trying to win and now the only question they had was why the Dark Lord wanted Harry on their side so much. They wondered if Harry could truly be that powerful, and were curious as to how Draco and Fenir were not punished for speaking with such tones around their Lord. The final thing they wondered was why Harry seemed comfortable enough to boss the Dark Lord around the way he just did, was the teen truly turning Dark?

Tom made Draco's Mark as painless as possible because the teen was someone Harry cared about, glancing to the side quickly he saw the soft smile on Harry's lips as the teen caught on to what he had just done. Glancing back to Draco he saw the slight smirk and smacked the teen in the back of the head playfully before moving on to mark the others. When he went to sit back down he saw Harry was using both chairs like a lounge, and that the pups sat on the teens legs.

"Harry," he said calmly and got a grin, "Am I suppose to stand? I'll get tired."

"You make them stand for hours," Harry pointed out with a carefree smile, as soon as Tom summoned chairs for his followers Harry sat up pulling the pups into his lap.

"Brat," Tom chuckled as he sat down.

"Thank you," Harry said chuckling,

After the meeting was dismissed Draco did not bother to wait for everyone to leave and jumped on to the platform to move towards his friends and sat on the ground to play with Tenebra and Lux, who after turning into a wolf pup had become rather playful, "So Harry what you going to do if we manage to turn everyone?" he asked his friend.

"Well obviously I'd have to follow them," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Not what he meant," Tom said before looking at Harry, "I know you'll declare yourself dark but...will you join me? Would you take the Dark Mark?"

"I'd join you yes," Harry said before his eyes darkened slightly, "But without that Mark, I am not a possession."

"And I am?" Draco asked his friend with a hint of humor, when Harry's eyes darkened bad things tended to follow.

Harry nodded while laughing his eyes bright once more, "Yes you my friend, have sold your soul to the devil himself."

"Oh so I the devil now?" Tom asked good humorously, getting a nod he leaned in to Harry and smirked, "If I'm the devil then you realize that means Draco is a demon and you my dear would be what hmm?"

"An angel," Harry said batting his lashes sweetly, "I'm the sweet one anyways."

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat, he had seen Tom leaning in more and knew that the other was about to kiss Harry and that Harry would not take well to that so quickly, getting looked at he chuckled, "You two can make loving faces at each other later, I'm here now and I'm suppose to be Harry's mind set right now."

Tom realized that Draco was saving him from making an idiot out of himself and decided to follow his example and joke with him, "Ah, does the little demon wish to challenge me for my angel?"

"Absolutely!" Draco laughed before standing and taking Harry's hand to kiss it, "Ah sweet angel shall I fight for you?"

Harry could not hold it any more he began to laugh, the two were acting ridicules and he was not even sure why, "Why do I put up with you two?" he laughed.

"You love us," Draco said slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders, "And you know it."


	5. Lucheon Moons

Chapter 5: Luncheon Moons

By the last week of July Harry was so use to being in Malfoy Manor that he had made a magical map of it just like he had of Hogwarts as he had a feeling he would be spending a lot of time in the Manor, he was walking around when he spotted a name being dragged across the map, 'Remus Lupin' choking on the cheery soda he had been drinking he started forward our of his room and started towards the meeting room. By the time he got there Remus was already being questioned about the wards by Tom; who was highly amused at the fact Harry entered with out caring he was interrupting.

"And who told you I know a bloody thing about those wards!" Remus snarled out, his wrists were bound behind his back and he was being forced to kneel.

"Ah, saw him on that map of yours did you?" Tom asked ignoring Remus's confusion as he spotted the crowd split for Harry, he loved the fact his followers already knew Harry was more important then, "I promise he wasn't cursed once, were you wolf?"

"Bite me," Remus snapped out before a scent reached his nose and his eyes got wide in shock, "H-Harry?"

Hugging the werewolf around the shoulders Harry smiled at him, "Hey Moony, miss me at all?" he asked as he sat next to the man, who was looking at him like he had just found a long lost child.

"Harry..." Remus could not get over the fact his cub sat next to him, unharmed and seemingly here on his own will, asking after a long moment, "What are you doing here cub?"

"Oh I'm spending my summer here," Harry said with a smile, "Moony if you promise to be nice they'll untie your hands, do you promise?" getting a nod Harry watched some nameless Deatheater untie the werewolf and found himself in the man's arms, "Moony" he laughed.

"Harry my sweet little cub I thought you were dead, Dumbledore told us you went missing and...never scare me like that again!" he said pulling back and poking Harry in the chest, "Explain what the hell is going on cub."

"Well you're here because Tom, that's him up there," Harry said motioning at Tom, "Needs to know how to get onto Hogwarts grounds, though his reasons have changed, now he wants on to visit me and Draco during school but next year he plans on attacking and taking the school. But only after both me and Draco have graduated, something about keeping us out of troubles way."

"You out of trouble's way yeah right," Remus scoffed before asking, "So you changed sides cub?"

"I'm on neither side, I'll side with the side my friends are on but seeing as how I have friends on both sides Tom has decided to turn my light friends dark," Harry said calmly, "Now can you tell him about the wards please so I can get you some lunch you feel like you haven't eaten in a week."

"Full moon was two nights ago," Remus told Harry, "Snape stopped making me the potion earlier this summer," hugging Harry close again he breathed in the teens scent and smiled down at him, "Sure, but I need my wand real quick."

"Eh," Harry pulled away to move over and hold out his hand to Tom who had the werewolf's wand, when it was set in his hand he smiled before moving to hold it out for Remus, "Now no cursing or killing understand."

"Got it," Remus said before using his wand to change thoughts into files, "There, every last detail on the wards of Hogwarts and a few memories that connect to the wards but well...not so well at sorting things so its up to you guys to figure the stuff out," handing the files to Harry he pocketed his wand and realized Harry did not have his on him, "Harry where is your wand?"

"Huh? - Oh," Harry handed the files to Tom with a tilt of the head and a smile he asked, "What did you do with my wand?"

"Oh yeah I never gave it back," Tom said before summoning the teen's wand and giving it to him, "You staying for the rest or taking the wolf out to lunch?"

"Lunch, but I'm also kidnapping Draco," Harry said, which go a smile from Tom he knew the man would worry that Remus would run off with him and with Draco there he felt better, "Oh and we'll be in London," grabbing Remus's arm and Draco's hand he dragged the two out the door shocking Tom, and all the Deatheaters. Since coming to Malfoy Manor Harry had not left the Manor, let alone the grounds, so him going to London was a shock.


	6. James Ryder

Chapter 6: Ryder James

Once to an apparition point Harry poke Remus and he took the two teens to London, and Harry dragged them off down the road towards Diagon Alley, "Come on need to get some cash," once in the Alley the three were give odd looks, first because of Remus who had been claimed as missing earlier in the day, then Draco a Deatheaters son, then there was a commotion made when people recognized Harry Potter. Even though his hair was long and caught up in a band and he wore no glasses and fitting clothes they recognized him.

"Harry Potter!" someone screamed in amazement and people started in on them, crowding around them trying to get Harry's autograph and asking where he had been all summer.

"Right forgot I have a recognizable face," Harry said before twirling his wand and pointing at the first person to try touching him, "Do it and I'll have to hurt you," the person backed off of him and the crowd stayed at least three feet from Remus and Draco whom had fallen to either side of Harry as he started into Gringotts.

"Harry you know you could have asked Dad for money," Draco said as he realized he was broke and he did not know how much money Harry had, he doubted much because of the way he dressed, "You don't have to-" yet Remus covered his mouth with his hand chuckling.

"Harry could buy your house, tear it down and give it to homeless people with a thousand each as fun and still have more money then your family and your extended families combined," Remus said as Harry walked up to Ragnarok who smiled at him, which also shocked Draco as goblins very rarely smiled, especially at humans.

"Master Potter," Ragnarok said as he nodded his head respectfully, "The new look suits you very well Sir."

"Thank you," Harry said with a grin at the Goblin and the fact Draco was dumbfounded, "Well I'm here to check out a rather large sum of money, I'm treating a few friends today, so any clue which vault would be best?"

"You have more then one?" Draco asked with a gasp, his family held only two vaults and that was because one was his mother's dowry, which they had never touched.

"I have seven," Harry said with a frown, "Or is it eight?"

"As of today you have ten, your investments are looking up young Master and we at Gringotts have told nothing to the goat," Ragnarok said with a smile, "And I believe you've inherited another vault from a long lost family friend with no children of his own, this one was a muggle man who married a witch so if you're going to go to into muggle London I'd say that one would be quickest as he had half the vault left in pounds."

"Thank you," Harry said with a grin before turning to look at Draco and Remus, "You two coming down or staying here?"

"Coming I love the ride down," Remus said with a wolfish grin and Draco just nodded his head numbly and they both realized he wanted to see the fortune for himself, he had to see it to believe it.

Draco's jaw dropped as he saw the vault's contents, it held the same amount as his trust fund and this was obviously very small for Harry who seemed happy o just scoop money carelessly into a bag at his side, "If you're so loaded how is that not in the news?" Draco asked, his family was hounded for money even though they were a dark family, and he was sure if news got out the poster boy for the light had so much money then he would also be hounded.

"Well I really don't go splashing money everywhere, I tend to spend it when I need it, and no one actually knows that I'm also Ryder James," Harry said shrugging, he saw Draco's eyes widen and chuckled, "Oh yeah I never told you about that."

"Ryder James? As in the mysterious man who owns most of Diagon Alley, half of Knockturn Alley and the land the Ministry and bank is built on?" Draco asked getting a nod he fainted. By the time he came around they were up on ground level once more and he was set down by Remus who had carried him up, "Glad I already became your friend."

"Why is that?" Harry asked as he tied the gold bag to his side, it looked rather small but had close to a million in it, he wanted to treat his friends for the day.

"Because if I had learned that you were him also and that you have all you do I would want to be your friend for all the wrong reasons," Draco said before slinging his arm around Harry, "Though now that I know your a funny idiotic naive imbecile I can't help but love you more for that then anything else."

"Yay, I'm loved," Harry said with a laugh.

Dumbledore watched as Harry came out of the bank with Remus and Draco, he frowned at the close proximity of Harry and Draco and even more so at the fact Harry was dressed like a pure blood. He had heard the commotion from the Leaky Cauldron where Remus had last been seen and was not pleased to see that Harry had apparently not been captured but was alive and well and just not answering his calls or letters. Harry laughed at something Draco said and elbowed the blond teen playfully before Remus picked him up. When he saw that a group of mysteriously cloaked people were following the group he frowned even more. Who were they and why were they following Harry?

"I sense you there," Harry said turning to the group, Fenir and Lucius pulled their hoods down and walked over to them, "Did he send you two to bring us back? If so tell him to shove it I'm spending the day treating Draco and Remus. We'll be home by ten."

"Nah, we're on guard duty, make sure you three don't get in trouble," Fenir said picking the tiny dark haired teen up to hug him, "Though if you want to be on your own we'll be at a pub. Give us a shout if you need us, remember I'll hear you no matter where you are in the city."

Getting set down Harry got an affection head pat from Lucius, Draco got a hug from both and Remus got two polite handshakes before the two moved off towards a pub, "Well now what to do first?" Harry asked his two companions, "We're not leaving till this bag is empty so I suggest you two think of a thousand or so things to do because I'm not telling you how much is in here."


	7. Paparazzi

Chapter 7: Paparazzi

Dumbledore was shocked even more now, his jaw was actually hanging, two Deatheaters had walked up, talked to, and touched Harry all without trying to kidnap the teen. When the three headed off down the Alley he followed keeping his distance for the time being, they entered a clothing store and he waited outside for an hour. Harry was the first one out and he had a grin on is face as he snagged a photographers camera and gave the man some money.

Snapping shoots of Draco and Remus as the two came out wearing all new clothes, he laughed as the two pretended to be snobbish and walk away. Laughing Harry draped the camera across his neck and followed the two jumping on Remus he was spun and caught to the man's chest. All three were joking and Dumbledore followed them quite curious now. Their next stop was also at a clothing store, this time however Draco was taking the pictures as Remus an Harry came out of the store in new clothes again, Harry pretended to be a snob while Remus was his manager chatting away on a cell phone and holding a cup of coffee for Harry.

Again the trio went into a clothing store and Remus came out with the camera and then Harry and Draco came out hanging on each other and kissing each other on the cheeks pretending to be lovers. Dumbledore blinked in confusion when Harry and Draco burst out laughing and Remus continued to take photos. Finally they went to a different store, they swung into a book store and were in there for almost an hour. The group had been shopping for three hours now, Dumbledore had managed to get close enough not to be sensed but to be able to ease drop.

"How much is left?" Draco asked, as he shrunk the bags and placed them in a bag slung across Harry's back, "Enough for lunch?"

"Yup and much more," Harry laughed snapping a picture of Draco's shock he chuckled and dashed away, Remus took chase and after a moment so did Draco. They found him standing out side an expensive restaurant in muggle London, this particular restaurant was booked months ahead of time, "We'll eat here."

"You have an appointment?" Remus asked in amazement.

"Nope," Harry said cheerfully a he walked in the door followed by the two stunned men, "Hello sir I'd like a table for three."

"Name?" the man asked snootily.

"Oh I'm not on the list," Harry said before pulling out a wad of thousand dollar bills, "But I will either get a table for lunch or I'll just buy the restaurant, you chose."

The man's eyes were crazy wide, "Um, lunch is suitable Mr?" the man asked.

"Oh my names not important, but I'd like you to meet my friend Draco Malfoy, now see if the Malfoy family ever comes here I would like you to treat them with the up most respect," Harry said getting a numb nod he watched the man write down 'Malfoy, get in at all times' and Harry smiled, "Thank you good sir."

Once seated Draco asked Harry, "Why did you do that?"

"Well your mother's birthday is in a week and you can treat her with this surprise since I'm certain by the dumb look on your face that you forgot, this way she'll think you remembered," Harry said with a laugh, the meal went great and on his way out Harry gave the Host a ten thousand dollar tip, "Great food sir."

Dumbledore was almost asleep when the three stepped out of the restaurant, Harry was laughing at a dumb look on Draco's face and Remus lead the two down the street towards another clothing store, he heard the werewolf say, 'You two need winter jackets, and we need a new camera ours is full."

"Yay, lets get enough that we can get some of the rest when we get back," Harry said with a laugh, "Beware I have found the love of Camera's!" and he danced off happily.

"You better not take any of me in the morning or I'll kill you!" Draco shouted following.

"Boys don't just run off!" Remus shouted following the two hyper teens.

By nine thirty the group had over a dozen camera's filled with photos and Harry was asleep in Remus's arms as the man carried him towards an apparition point. Draco was dead on his feet and barely awake, Dumbledore was close to having a heart attack when he saw Remus hand Harry to Fenir and Lucius pick Draco up then the three men vanished with the two boys.

Tom heard their return and came down to see Remus unpacking a bag which was full of bags, "Where are they?" he asked the werewolf, getting motioned up he sighed, "Asleep?" that got a nod, he continued to watch the unpacking and froze as Remus pulled a miniature house out o the bag, "You guys bought a house?"

"Lucius told Harry that since he was having so many people being brought over from the Light then Harry might want to think about buying a house to put out back, he was joking but Harry said he thought the house was pretty and bought it," Remus said before handing twenty three shrunken bags to Tom, "Those are yours Harry felt bad after a few hours and decided next time he wants to have a friends night out you have to go with us."

"He...bought me all this?" Tom asked as he began unshrinking the bags to look through them, clothes, cloaks, books and a camera, "Why a camera?"

"Oh the roll of film on there is pictures of him and Draco so you don't miss them when they go to school," Remus said before covering a yawn, "Well I'm off to bed."


	8. Confessions Before Lunch

Chapter 8: Confessions Before Lunch

Harry and Draco made another trip to Diagon Alley but this time they went with Narcissa and Lucius as they were school shopping, Tom had a meeting to attend but had decided Harry and Draco were safe enough to go. Remus tagged along also so people did not think Harry was in trouble or being stalked by the Malfoy family, the five made a quick trip to Gringotts and Harry found out he had eighteen vaults now. Lucius almost fainted when he heard that but manage to keep it together, then to his surprise Lucius and Remus had bought Harry a motorcycle like the one Sirius had and told him it was his belated birthday gift. Draco and Narcissa forced Harry into posing on the bike as they played photographer.

"I love it," Harry said after the two had their fun with posing him and making him look like a bad ass, he jumped on Remus and Lucius to hug both at once which surprised the men as they were standing a few feet apart, "Thank you!"

"Bella wanted to throw you a party but you vanished on your birthday," Narcissa said with a shrug she would have liked for Harry to be home for his birthday as she now considered him like a nephew or son, "So she's saving it for next-" yet she was interrupted rudely by a blur of red.

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley screamed throwing herself through the crowd she hugged the startled savior close, "I almost didn't recognize you with the hair so long, you have to cut it love you look like a girl," then she saw the Malfoy family and snarled at them she squeezed Harry tighter while screaming, "Go away you Deatheaters!"

"Oh Harry's turning blue," Draco said shaking his head, "Tom's not gonna like it if we just watch her kill him."

"Kill.." Ginny realized what she was doing and let go of Harry, "Are you okay love?"

"I am not your love you psychotic bitch!" Harry gasped out rubbing his sore sides, "And I am not cutting my hair he likes my hair long you crazy girl!" turning on heel he walked away growling in annoyance while pulling his hair around to comb his fingers through it.

"Ms. Weasley I suggest you not touch or talk to Harry again," Remus said coldly turning and following his Cub through the crowded Alley, Draco made a face at her before also following with his parents following chuckling at Ginny's bewildered look.

Harry stopped once he made it to the back of Knockturn Alley almost panting in rage, when Remus tugged him close he snuggled into his arms and whispered, "Did I say him?"

"You did," Remus said soothingly, he had caught on to what was going on with Harry, "You like him don't you?" getting a nod he smiled, "Tell him."

"No bloody way!" Harry screeched pulling back, "I am not telling him and neither are you wolf boy! I am not going to ruin a rather good friendship!" they were being looked at now by all occupants of the dark alley, "He'd laugh his ass off in my face ad you know it! I'm a silly little boy! He could have anyone, I won't even bother trying, save my self the heart ache!"

The Malfoy's came upon the part of 'heart ache' and blinked at Harry who was growling, when he kicked a wall they realized he was frustrated, "Hey Harry I can get your things or you if you just want to go home," Draco said which got Harry to smile at him softly and nod, "Remus can you accompany him?"

"Nah, you'll need his help," Harry said shrugging sheepishly at having been irrational a moment ago, "He knows my classes and such, I'll find something to keep me busy," turning he left and flooed home at the leaky Cauldron only to stumble out and land on his face in front of Tom who was having a meeting with a few high up Deatheaters, "Ow."

Standing up Tom moved to help Harry up shaking his head at the teen, "Why are you home so early?" he asked brushing some soot from the teens hair, "Run into some problems?"

Looking at the man who was the reason behind his freak out Harry nodded and looked around the room, "You're meeting still going on?" he asked as he spotted the four men.

"Yeah but I'm almost done," Tom said chuckling softly, he could not believe a soot covered Harry was just as adorable as a regular Harry, "I'll meet you for lunch in the den?"

Smiling Harry nodded, "Alright," getting a smirk he felt a blush come to his cheeks but forced it down before he embarrassed himself, nodding his head he left the room his mind running crazy, 'I_'m having lunch with him! I mean yes I have lunch with him every day but...we'll be alone...together,_' he thought as he walked towards the den, he tossed his jacket aside as he sat down suddenly nervous, '_Oh hell what have I gotten myself into? I can't go whole meal without blushing if were alone! I'm going to do something and screw everything up...he'll hate me again if he knows how I feel!'_


	9. Confessions

Chapter Nine: Confessions

When Tom made it to the den he saw Harry staring at the fireplace gently biting his bottom lip as if he was thinking about something important, setting his cloak over top of the teens jacket he moved into the room and settled next to the teen. A small squeak came from Harry as the couch dipped under Tom's weight and the teen looked around frantically for a minute before spotting Tom and blushing pink.

"What's got your mind so occupied?" Tom asked reaching over to brush the teens hair from his face, we frowned slightly when the teen jerked away from his touch, "Harry?" he did not understand why the teen seemed afraid of him when they had spent the summer together teasing each other playfully and acting like friends.

Sighing Harry realized how stupid he was acting and bit his lip again before turning to look at the man who was at least his friend, smiling he shrugged, "Sorry lost in thoughts, how was your meeting?" he was willing to make small talk to avoid the subject of what was on his min as he did not think the man would appreciate Harry thinking about him in such a way.

"My meeting was fine, boring, how was your shopping trip – well the part you went on?" Tom said getting a shrug he reached over and carefully took Harry's chin in his hand and made the teen look him in the eye, "What is wrong? You seem...not yourself."

'_He's touching me again! He's so close all I'd have to do is move about an inch and we'd be kissing!_' Harry's mind screamed out in a panic he did not want to screw things up by kissing him so he smiled and said, "Well I leave for school soon," getting a nod he continued, "How will you ever run this place with out me and Draco around?" he teased.

Dropping his grip Tom let his hand fall to Harry's shoulder and laughed, "You little brat I ran this place just fine with out you around," flashing a smile he traced his hand up Harry's neck and chuckled, "But I will miss you."

"Good I've made an impact," Harry chuckled before lifting his hand and tracing Tom's cheek which made the man tilt his head into the touch, "I'll miss you too."

"Promise?" Tom said with a pout, "You'll be around all those students, people your age."

Dropping his hand Harry threw his head back as he laughed, he found it so amusing, when Tom tugged him forward so he was in the others arms he sighed and snickered softly, "You prat, I prefer spending my time with you then with Draco and he's my age. Of course I'll miss you, its not everyday I befriend a dark lord," breathing deep he felt his head swim with the scent of the other man, a spicy mint smell and it made him want to just curl up with him and never leave.

"My Lord," came a voice from the door way causing the two to separate and look up to see Rabastan Lestrange and he seemed to be confused as to why the two were alone, bowing any ways he said, "The lunch you requested has been prepared."

"Oh good have it brought here," Tom said and watched as the man left before turning to see Harry smiling at him he chuckled and offered the teen a smile in return, they were so caught up with just smiling at the other they did not notice Rabastan bring the lunch in and leave again until he caught the smell of the the soup he ahd asked for lunch.

"Tom can I ask you something?" Harry asked a few minutes later when they were eating their lunch contently, getting a nod he asked, "Okay I happen to like one of my friends, but I don't know if my friend likes me back how can I tell?" he set his bowl of soup aside to pick up some honey dew.

"Depends how often do you see this person?" Tom asked a small ball of hope was forming in his chest.

"Everyday," Harry said shrugging, "He lives here," he said with a smile, "But he's just damn hard to read, either that or I'm just not catching the signs."

"Well does he smile at you?" Tom asked which got a playful glare, "Right every one smiles at you, dos he go out of his way to be alone with you?"

"He's done that once or twice," Harry admitted softly glancing up with soft eyes, he was about to do the Gryffindor thing, "Like now," he watched Tom's face as his words hit him, seeing the blank look he wondered if he made a mistake.

"Now?" Tom asked softly, getting a nod he smirked and pulled the teen very close to him, "If you liked me you could have just told me sweet heart," getting a blush he kissed the teen softly, his hands rubbing gentle circles on the teens back. Pulling back he kissed his nose, "You mine now?"

"Of course," Harry smiled snuggling to his chest amazed that he had been worried over nothing.


	10. Telling Psycho Parents

Chapter Ten: Telling Psycho Parents

By the time the others came home Draco was worried as was Remus, both of them took off searching for the teen following Remus's nose to the teen. They found Harry and Tom sitting in the den talking to each other and laughing gently while Harry snuggled to the others side smiling up at him. The two looked at each other smiled and backed out of the room slowly to give the new couple a moment together.

However, as they started down the hall they saw Bellatrix and Fenrir headed towards the room smiling and carrying a book, "I'll warn the idiots, you stall them," Draco said getting a nod from Remus he dashed back into the den and slammed the door behind him causing Harry and Tom to pull apart and look at him, "I'm glad you're happy and all but crazy and psycho are headed this way."

"Oh crap my parents," Harry said bolting up he looked at Tom then Draco then Tom, "They'll gut you! Crap, crap, crap!" pacing he yelped when the door opened again, "Hi guys."

"Hello baby boy," Bella said happily as she swung over to hand him the photo album in her hands, "We made you a gift since your going to school soon, see its all of us," opening the book she pointed to pictures of Harry sitting with Draco and Remus in the garden laughing as a bee chased Remus around, "You're all grown up."

"Um, can you two take a seat?" Harry said looking up at his adoptive parents, when they sat down he sat down and looked at him smiling he sat down and saw they were waiting for him to speak, "Well I have a boyfriend."

Fenrir stiffened before saying, "Who?" his eyes looked feral, "Has he touched you?" he would kill who ever deflowered his Pup, he would kill any one who even decided to think about it.

"No he hasn't touched me," Harry said before blushing, "I mean yes but not in the way you mean I...he kissed me does that count?" he was pants at talking to the two of them, Fenrir looked feral while Bella was sobbing into her hands, "Mum?" he asked softly getting tugged into her arms he blinked rapidly at her.

"You've never called me Mum," Bella said carding her fingers through his dark hair she smiled, "Do we know the young man who has caught your heart?"

"Er," Harry glanced at Fenrir then at Tom who was smirking at him, "Tom-"

"That Tom?" Fenrir asked pointing at the Dark Lord, getting a nod he turned his snarl on to his Master and snapped out, "How dare-" but he shut up and stepped back when Tom stood up.

Reaching over Tom grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him close before smirking down at the small teen who smiled up at him, glancing at the others he narrowed his eyes, "He is mine, deal with it or I'll curse your asses all the way to America," his commanding tone seemed to do something to Harry for he was snuggling closer to him a small blush on his cheeks.

"Hmm, will you take good care of him?" Bella asked her eyes carefully hidden, Fenrir was sitting watching the couple carefully also, they both knew if Tom hurt their child they would take Harry and run far away.

"I never hurt those precious to me," Tom told them before turning and kissing Harry's nose before hissing softly to him in Parseltongue, "Y_ou are of course the first person to ever become precious to me, am I doing a good job taking care of you so far?_" getting a nod he dipped his head and kissed the teen heatedly, which had Draco blushing, Fenrir twitching and Bella smiling and babbling about weddings.

"Oh the wedding will be gorgeous! My little Harry dressed in white – He had better be able to wear white!" Bella snapped before moving and hugging the couple, "I'm so happy! Come Fenrir we must plan our baby's wedding out!" grabbing the werewolf's hand she dragged him out of the room leaving behind the confused couple and Draco who was laughing.

Blinking up Harry asked, "Did they say wedding?"

"I believe so," Tom said blinking at the door, "That went better then expected."

"Except for the part where you two got engaged before you even had your first date," Draco pointed out which earned a glare from Tom, "I'll just go tell them the weddings off shall I?" getting two nods he sighed and walked away holding back his laughter so as to not tempt Tom to curse him, even though he doubted he actually would.

"Let's do this right," Tom said stepping back he smiled gently down at the teen, "Harry James Potter will you be my boyfriend?"

Giggling Harry nodded his head, "Yes of course," kissing his jaw he chuckled up at him, "And that was so cheesy but thank you," that earned him a slap to the ass and a gentle tug into the man's arm to be kissed repeatedly.


	11. Kissing Rumors

Chapter Eleven: Kissing Rumors

The day the teens had to leave for Hogwarts was amusing to say the least as Tom wore a simple glamour on his eyes and came with them to the station. The people at the platform got an eye full when Tom pulled Harry close and began to kiss him deeply. The fact Harry stood with the Malfoy family, his hair was long and he looked like a pureblood had played dress up with him drew their eyes even more. He had been a willing captive while he was a captive, but now he was a willing everything else he had his love with him and his family had grown a hell of a lot.

"Now you be careful love," Tom said as he kissed Harry softly, "I'll see you at Christmas stay out of trouble, and do try not to be corrupted," he teased which made Harry nip his lip gently in the next kiss he received, "Too late for that?"

"A little," Harry laughed before turning in Tom's arms and seeing Draco smirking he made a face at him, "Shut up you."

"But it's so cute!" Draco laughed which had Harry trying to smack him without moving from Tom's arms which made quite the sight since he could not reach, "Luckily your parents could not come today they seem to think every kiss is an attempt at deflowering their baby."

"Harry!" called a voice which had Harry and Draco both flinching as it was Hermione Granger. Turning they both looked at the teen witch who looked quite mad, "Where the hell were you all summer! Dumbledore was looking for you! And what are you doing kissing some...guy in public and hanging around that little ferret!"

"I'll kiss who I like where I like, and the little ferret happens to be a friend," Harry said which made Draco pull his hair playfully, "Usually," turning he poked the blond and was tugged back into Tom's arms.

"Who else have you been kissing and where? Names please so I may gut them," Tom said teasingly just to watch Hermione's face turn slightly white at the threat, "After all I'm quite possessive over what is rightfully mine."

"Oh you know just Draco," Harry said with a small smile and bat of his lashes, which had Draco pale and back away hands raised in a sign of denial.

"I did no such thing – Harry don't set him on my ass I'd like to live!" Draco said which made both Harry and Tom laugh at him. Pausing he glared as he realized his friends were having a go at him, "Ha ha very funny," getting pulled into the other two he chuckled as they both kissed his forehead, they really were good friends.

"Traitor," Hermione snapped out before turning and boarding the train getting ready to tell every one that Harry Potter was sleeping with a Deatheater, that he was a traitor. However Harry and Tom had a better idea and got on the train behind her smiling as they still had almost ten minutes before Tom would have to get off the train so they could leave for school.

"Hey Dean this is my boyfriend, cute isn't he," Harry said while hugging Tom's arm and smiling sweetly a picture of innocence on his face. He knew Dean was a gossip monger and would have it spread faster then Hermione could about the cute boy with Harry, "Met him through Draco Malfoy of all people, me and ferret ran into each other started bickering then my love here stopped us and treated us both to lunch. Everything after that seems to be a fairy tale."

"Oh wow nice to meet you...?" Dean said standing up and offering his hand to the mysterious man who had captured his friends heart so tightly, he could tell just by the way the three stood they were all quite close.

"Marvo," Tom said smiling kindly as he shook the offered hand, "Odd name but hey I've spent my summer with a guy named Draco."

"Hey!" Draco said from behind the two he poked Tom in the shoulder as if that was a great offense to his name, "At least I don't snore."

"You do to!" Harry and Tom said with smiles. Getting a face made at them they turned to see Dean down the train car already talking to the other gossip mongers.

"Next stop Pansy!" Draco said cheerfully as he dragged the two down the train car he swung them into the compartment and said, "Hey Pansy this is Potter and his boyfriend Marvo, great guys, spent my summer with them, chat more later," and dragged the two away he snickered the whole way to the exit.

Once at the exit Tom shook his head as he looked at the three rumor mills running about churning stories about him and Harry already, "You two just plan to milk this and see what trouble you can cause don't you," his statement got a kiss flat on the lips from Harry and a peck on the cheek from Draco before they both gave him a gentle shove pushing him off the train as it sounded for departure, "Behave you two!" he called as the train took off down the track, sighing he looked at Lucius and Narcissa who were grinning, "Shut it."


	12. Great Hall Brawl

Chapter Twelve: Great Hall Brawl

Harry laughed as Draco dragged him through the train to a compartment; his blond friend was quite fearsome and was snapping at everyone who gave Harry an odd look. Once in the compartment he simply sat down and smiled happily, "This is going to be so much fun," he laughed before Draco smacked him in the arm, "Yeah, yeah I know I can't just go skipping around like I have no worries."

"Well you can but you'll look a tad odd," Draco said rolling his eyes which made a flash go off in his face, "Harry! I thought I broke your cameras!"

"One of the wonders of having boat loads of money is I can buy more!" Harry laughed and a crazed chase started. So when Ron and Hermione opened the compartment door to see if it was free they saw Harry holding a camera high up and Draco trying to crawl over him to get it, yet the darker of the two was using his feet to keep his friend away, "Down!" pushing Draco away with his free hand Harry tried scrambling backwards only to hit the wall with a laugh as Draco smacked his face off the wall as he dropped his hand to catch his balance.

"Give me that camera!" Draco snarled which made Harry drop his whole body so he smacked into the wall, "Ow!"

"You'll not take this I have some great shots of you in the morning on here!" Harry argued sticking his tongue out like a child. When he spotted Ron and Hermione blinking at them he blew some hair from his face, "Yes how can we help you?"

"Who you talking-oh," Draco started to ask but saw the two and got a bored look, "You still talking to those wankers?"

"Draco be nice," Harry laughed before sighing and turning back to the two who looked stunned, "Hello? Anything important to say?"

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron said he could not understand how his best friend went from being a geeky, glasses wearing child to the pureblood in front of him, "Is it true you're shagging some Deatheater named Marvo?"

"Marvo isn't a Deatheater, is he Draco?" Harry said a smile breaking across his face at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Not even close," Draco said before rolling his eyes, "Harry let them believe what they want, hell mudblood was running her mouth saying you're shagging a Death Eater, or if what I heard when we came here it seems you've slept your way through the Deatheaters and you're currently seducing the pants of the Dark Lord."

"Um...ew," Harry said pulling a disgusted face, "That's just wrong have you seen some of those Death Eaters they're nasty, not to mention snake face psycho killer yuck!"

"Harry you came to the station today with a known Death Eater and his family, and you were kissing another Death Eater-" Hermione started to say.

"Marvo is not a Death Eater!" Harry snapped out obviously annoyed, "Look you're both annoying the hell out of me so get out...Out!" pushing them he slammed the door shut and locked it, "They might be a problem."

"Only if you let them," Draco chuckled before pulling Hay down to start bracing his hair in a tight band, "You suck at potions already lets not ruin it even more by having you catch your hair on fire."

Dumbledore watched as Harry and Draco came in the Great Hall bickering back and forth and a flash went off in the blonde's face and Harry laughed as he avoided a slap. The long black braid that fell down Harry's back made the teen look like he was some sort of ninja. Two more flashes and Harry darted over to his own table making a face at Draco as he sat down next to Dean and Seamus. The blond rubbed his eyes blinking away dots before walking over and sitting at his own table flipping Harry off as he sat down.

'_I need to talk to Harry...he was with Death Eaters this summer,_' Dumbledore thought as he watched as Dean and Seamus both began asking Harry questions which made the small teen's cheeks turn pink as he laughed off their questions. After dinner he watched as Draco practically flew over both their tables to jump at Harry who jumped back to land on the Ravenclaw table.

"Give me that camera!" Draco demanded as he charged towards Harry getting kicked in the chest he slammed into Gryffindor table and sat up to point at his friend, "I want that camera!"

"No way Blondie!" Harry shouted clutching the camera to his chest, "You want this because you look so cute and normal in the morning you want no one to see it! -Aah!" Harry took off as Draco began to chase him around the Great Hall the students were laughing at the two who abandoned magic for more physical forms of fighting.

Harry was amazingly a quick little guy and he was quite bendable, he darted up the room and skidded to a halt before throwing himself to the left while Draco pounced on where he had been a moment ago, "Gotta be quicker than that to catch me Malfoy!" Harry laughed before darting towards the door, Draco chasing after him, jumping he caught the detail of the door and pulled himself up to sit on the top of the large door and began snapping pictures of the disheveled teen below him, "How much do you think Witch Weekly would pay me for these? Especially the one where you just stepped out of the shower and have nothing but a towel on?"

"Potter I'll kill you!" Draco screamed throwing a spoon at Harry he watched as Harry went to dodge and fell off the door, snatching the camera he laughed, "Mine now!"

"Hey!" Harry shouted and he tore off down the hallway after Draco. Students ran after them not willing to miss a moment of the crazy show the two put on. When Draco ran back into the Great Hall and began smacking the camera off on the side of the table Harry jumped on the blond, "Give me that!" rolling around on the floor he flipped the blond and snagged the camera, "I win!"

"How the hell do you have so much energy?" Draco asked panting slightly they had been doing this for almost twenty minutes.

"Running from psychos my whole life gives me quite a bit of stamina," Harry laughed as he stood up and hopped over to Collin Creevey, "So that potion to make pictures move...what is it?"

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy my office now!" Dumbledore said. He could not believe how much trouble the two had caused in one night, although he was quite impressed with Harry's skill in a battle.


	13. Cover Stories and Spies

Chapter Thirteen: Cover Stories and Spies

The two were sitting in front of him and he had no idea where to start, "You two should not be fighting in the middle of the Great Hall like that, what would you do if your little fight harmed another student?" Dumbledore asked, he would get to the bottom of all this.

"We wouldn't have," Harry said with a chuckle as he held tight to the camera, "We've been like this all summer."

"Which brings up another question, when did you two start talking? Let alone become friends?" Dumbledore asked and Draco could not pass up the chance.

"Oh I've been talking since I was quite small almost certain Harry has to unless he's retarded," Draco said nonchalantly as if that answered the question, "And we've been friends since he ran into me and Marvo separated us before we could kill each other like we intended, who would have thought to solve a great rivalry all it would take is a hot wizard and a free lunch."

"Ah and this summer you just happen to forget everyone else and let us all worry about you?" Dumbledore asked turning his eyes on Harry who was nodding happily along with Draco, "Do you have any idea how many people you worried young man?"

"Um...nope, nor do I really care," Harry said shrugging, "I had fun, spent my summer with Remus and Marvo with Draco coming by all the time," smiling he asked, "Did you know I can actually have fun when not worrying about the stupid war?"

"And how does Fenrir Greyback fit in all this?" Dumbledore asked as he crossed his hands on the desk.

"Fenrir...Greyback?" Harry asked tilting his head blinking slowly before twisting and looking at Draco, "he a Deatheater?"

"Right, and?" Draco asked as if quizzing the teen.

"Um...Oh! Werewolf! He bit Remus!" Harry said a smile breaking across his face, "I'm right, right?" getting a nod he turned back to the old man and said, "I have no idea how he fits in with my summer."

"He hugged you, I saw it, him and Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore deadpanned trying to catch Harry in lie so he could find out whether or not his weapon had been corrupted.

Blinking Harry broke into giggles at that, "No that wasn't Fenrir, that was Marvo in polyjuice, Lucius was helping him slip in to see what the Deatheaters were up to," laughing full out now he whipped at the tears in his eyes as he calmed down, "Draco and Lucius are the only two Death Eaters I've been around – and before you turn Draco in he took the mark because I told him to," Harry said dropping his gaze to the old man he smiled, "I've been having fun while also gathering my own contacts on the other side, Marvo is willing to do whatever it takes to keep me happy and if that means spying for me then he'll do it."

"Harry ...you've gotten yourself spies?" Dumbledore asked, getting a nod he blinked, "And being seen getting along with your spies is a good thing how?"

"Well how else am I supposed to get on the Dark Lord's good side?" Draco asked blandly as if this whole thing should have been obvious, "Our story is I'm befriending wonder boy to cause him to switch sides, which is also why Harry looks so different, a Malfoy would never be seen dead with a scraggly looking Gryffindor."

"And how do I know you're not trying to cause him to switch sides?" Dumbledore asked eyes narrowed on the blond.

"Because I trust him," Harry said standing up, "Look if you don't trust him, trust me, I trust him and his father both have given me information I can use and helped me learn to fight the way I have been lately so I might actually survive this war!"

"Calm down if Marvo finds out I let you get upset he'll gut me," Draco said tugging Harry back into a seat, "Breath."

"I'm sorry my boy," Dumbledore said trying to calm Harry down as it seemed to him the teen was not switching sides, "Now please tell me about this Marvo."

"He's dating Harry, though if you go by the rumor mill Harry's actually dating a Deatheater and shagging the entire Dark Side – Wait I'm classified on the Dark Side when did we shag?" Draco asked before shaking his head, "Nope wait I'm a spy so that puts me on the Light Side...Er, or does it?"

"Don't think about it you'll get a headache," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Damn Hermione why could she just not leave me and Marvo alone."

"Hermione started those rumors?" Dumbledore asked, getting a nod he sat back to think Harry had explained away all his worries as to why the teen would be acting different. It even explained why Harry had slammed the door in Ron and Hermione's faces. The two teens had reported back to him first thing claiming Harry was Dark now, however the boy in front of him had a face that was very readable and he read like a book. Harry was telling him the truth, or so it seemed.


	14. Kisses and Misses

Chapter Fourteen: Kisses and Misses

It was two weeks into the school year and Tom was losing his mind, he wanted to see his Harry wanted to hold him and talk to the teen, he wanted to kiss him. Pacing back and forth he did not realize that Lucius was working on a plan for him to see the teen again, and neither of them knew Fenrir and Bellatrix were working on a way to go see their child.

"Okay my Lord," Lucius said causing Tom to snap out of his thoughts and look at him with a raised eyebrow as to what could be so damn important he had to draw him out of the thoughts of doing wicked things to Harry's body, "I have a way for you to get in the school, if you can find a way on the grounds," getting a smirk he smirked right back and pulled out a plan, "Now see here's the plan."

Draco was sitting with Harry discussing something Dumbledore had suggested when the owl came flying down to them, "Hello Ares what does Father want?" taking the letter he read through it before turning to look at Harry a smirk on his lips, "Want to see your lover boy?"

"Dish now or I'll kill you," Harry said eyes narrowed. As Draco handed him the letter he felt a smile spread across his face and got a happy gleam to his eyes, "I love your Dad!" hugging Draco he bolted up checking the time, "Come on we have half an hour!"

Dumbledore watched as a smiling Harry dragged Draco through the hallways, "Boys where are you two going in such a rush?" he asked causing Harry to spin Draco around and turn to look at him. He was confused as to why all of the sudden Harry seemed so happy. When for days the teen seemed to be sick with some sort of heart ache, Harry missed his boyfriend but Dumbledore thought the teen missed Hermione and Ron.

"Well you said I should make up with my friends, after talking to Draco about it I've decided it might be worth it but first Draco owes me a game of chess! He bet me I wouldn't forgive them and since he lost he has to show me how he beats me every time," smiling Harry nodded, waved and tore off down the hallway with Draco in tow.

"You are getting good at that," Draco laughed when they came to a slow walk and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, "The whole lying smoothly thing...hey Harry why we here?"

"Chambers is located here...or the entrance is anyways," Harry said before silencing the room and going to the sink to hiss "_Open_," as soon as the tunnel was revealed he grabbed Draco's arm and jumped down they landed and he laughed at Draco's utter look of shock.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets!" Draco screeched, which caused a deep chuckle to make Harry look up and see Tom standing a few feet from them obviously he had been waiting for them.

"Tom!" Harry cried happily throwing himself into Tom's arms, "I missed you."

"And I missed you," Tom said holding Harry close kissing the teen's neck he turned to look at Draco, "This is only the walk way to the Chamber of Secrets, follow me," and he walked away carrying Harry against his chest bridal style he heard Draco scramble to keep up with them. They walked into the main chambers and Tom set Harry on his feet and took the teen's hand, "This is the Grand Hall, _Salazar I ask you to open your halls_," the last half of his speech was hissed out.

The walls suddenly jumped backwards opening halls and revealing intricately carved doors, and then the flooded parts of the Hall lifted up so the water vanished down the drainage holes. The Hall resembled a Grand Ballroom now, "Wow it's gorgeous down here," Harry said softly turning he smiled at Tom before kissing him gently, "Thank you."

"Mmm," Tom pulled Harry close and kissed him deeply feeling as if this was coming home. When Draco cleared his throat to try and separate the two, the blond blushed when Tom turned and pinned Harry to a wall to devour the small teen's lips in heated kisses, Harry's legs shot up to wrap around Tom's waist.

"Uh," staring Draco felt his cheeks burn more, "I'll be in the hallway," and he left the couple alone. He was only alone for a few minutes before he was called back in he saw Harry sitting on the floor smiling goofily and Tom looked amused, "Get the horniness out of your systems?"

"Shut up," Harry said blushing before getting helped up by Tom he smiled at the man he absolutely adored, "So show us around this place."

They spent three and a half hours exploring the Chambers, which was like an underground Manor, with seven bedrooms, a library, three studies, a private living room, dining room and kitchen, also a formal dining room, dueling arena, potions lab and then the Grand Entrance Hall. The body of the Basilisk was moved by Tom who decided that he would bury it and Harry smiled before saying they would hatch a new one. By the time Harry and Draco had to leave Tom was reluctant to let the dark haired teen out of his arms, but he did show him the exit that lead to the forest and one that lead to right outside the Slytherin dorm room.

The two teens finally made their leave going through the passage which would deposit them in the dungeons, however as soon as the passage closed and they turned a corner they smacked into Ron and Ginny both who were glaring daggers at Harry and Draco.


	15. Fairytale Romance

Chapter Fifteen: Fairytale Romance

"Hey we were actually about to go looking for you guys!" Harry said smiling which caused the two to stop glaring and blink at him in shock, "Look we need to talk, us and Hermione, do you know where she's at?"

"Mudblood's probably in the library," Draco said before Harry elbowed him in the ribs so he gasped and rubbed his sore side, "Sorry, Granger's probably in the library."

"Better, now Draco seriously if you're trying to be my friend you have to try and at least act civil. No rude names to the people I talk to, and no random curses at people just for fun," Harry chastised, as if talking to a child, turning back to them he grinned, "Meet you guys in the Room of Requirements in twenty minutes?"

"Why the hell would we want to talk to you!" Ron snapped out obviously not happy with the situation.

Ginny however could see this was an opportunity to get back in Harry's good graces, "Fine we'll meet you there, you had better have a good explanation for everything," leading Ron away she did not catch the grin the two males shared.

They were all waiting in the Room of Requirements early, Hermione was going on about how they should not be trusting Malfoy. And how they needed to get Harry away from the Slytherins, soon all five students had gathered in the room and Harry had Draco by the ear as they entered.

"I said play nice, you know you're rather horrible at grasping the concept of nice!" Harry said as they entered the room, as soon as they were in the room he let go of him and sighed, "Draco can you behave during this meeting?"

"Yeah, yeah," Draco said rubbing his ear and falling to sit in a chair, "Geez you've been around Marvo way to much you're getting a vicious streak."

"You're just afraid to fight back cause I'd tell Marvo and you'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble," Harry said sticking his tongue out at the blond before turning and looking at the others, "Well sit please, we have much to talk about."

"Why is Ferret here?" Ron growled out obviously not pleased with the situation.

"Because he is an important factor in my summer, which I am about to explain to you three," with that Harry summoned tea for them all, "Now I would not have been so rude to you guys had you not insulted Marvo, who for the record is not a Deatheater."

"Then why were-" Hermione started to say something but Harry held up a finger and glared at her.

"Ssh! I'm getting there!" Harry said rubbing his temples, "Wow I almost forgot how impatient you guys are," sighing he looked at them, "Okay I'll start from the beginning," he had worked a story out with Tom and Draco, "I ran away from my relatives this summer, and ran to London."

"Why did-" Ginny started to ask but Draco silenced her.

"Questions will be answered at the end of the story," Draco said easily before removing the silencing spell and taking a cup of tea that Harry held out for him, sipping it he smirked, "You remembered the honey."

"Of course I did after you practically drank a bottle of honey every day," Harry said rolling his eyes and turning back to the group, "Where was I...oh yeah I had just run away. Well I just happen to literally run into Draco outside a cafe about a week after I made it to London."

"I was shocked to see him and for a moment forgot my wand and just hit him," Draco piped up from over the rim of his teacup.

"We were having an all out brawl in the middle of the street, that's when Marvo saw us. He did not recognize either of us but saw the police headed our way and decided to step in to save our asses from prison," Harry said easily as he handed the three teacups also, a silly smile spread across his lips as he thought about his boyfriend.

"Hey snap out of it," Draco said rolling his eyes, "Come on Harry focus!"

Shaking his head and blushing slightly Harry shrugged, "Sorry where was I?" getting a roll of the eyes from Draco he sighed, "Oh yeah Marvo saved us, well he took us to his flat in down town London wanting to keep us from trouble."

"He recognized Harry through the famous scar and me from an article in Witch Weekly he had been reading," Draco said sipping his tea easily; he could not believe how good Harry's lie was.

"After having a mild panic attack at breaking apart such rivals, not to mention we were both sitting in front of him having tea. Well he made us talk out our differences," Harry explained before grinning, "Then he found out I had no place to live and offered me the extra bedroom, Draco turned into my roommate as he was always at the flat. You see Marvo loves me and Draco has become my friend, and Lucius only wants his son happy so I have the three of them acting as my own personal spies."

"Right and why should we trust that as fact?" Hermione snapped she was not happy that Harry had left them out, they would not be paid there annual ten thousand if Harry refused to talk to them and she would not be allowed in the library after hours.

"Remus was with us most the summer, yeah yeah I know it said in the paper he was taken captive but that was by Marvo disguised as a Deatheater captured him and killed him so that way Remus would no longer be a target," Harry said grinning, "Also it got Snake face to kill off half a dozen Deatheaters trying to find the one who killed off a valuable asset. Apparently he wanted to kidnap Remus in hopes I'd follow."

"This is all so insane," Ginny said before trying to look flirty, "What about this Marvo...are things serious?"

"Yeah it kinda is," Harry said eyes going dreamy, "He's just so...perfect."

"Ahem, Harry you're doing the sick puppy look again," Draco said with a chuckle, "Come back to reality, you know he's busy running around with fathers face while father works out that little problem you found in the Dark Mark," getting blinked at he sighed and explained to the other three, "Harry studied my Mark after the ceremony to try and see what he could figure out, he found a loop hole that should allow us to summon V-Voldemort to us instead of the other way around."

"Hey you said his name with out vomiting!" Harry said as if proud of the blond, "Oh Yay! Now I just have to Marvo to say it with out breaking into giggles."

"You two are serious about this?" Hermione asked blinking in confusion, "You've been spying all summer?"

"And training," Harry said smiling, "I just...forgot to write, I get so few letters over the summer it did not quite seem to be noticeable...but seriously, I missed you guys-but you can not call Marvo a Deatheater! He's not a Deatheater!"

"I don't like him," Ginny said looking off to the side, "I'll never like him."

"Please try," Harry said smiling, "Because I'm not leaving him anytime soon," turning he left the room with Draco following. Both trying not to break into giggles as they made it to the Slytherin dorm rooms however they fell to the floor laughing their asses off.


	16. Captured Again

Chapter Sixteen: Captured … Again

The two kept their cool through the entire week, until the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was practically bouncing as he knew he was going to be captured again, Tom wanted him back badly and had warned the teens that they would have to act like they were fighting him but to not stay safe from the Deatheaters. So as they made their way onto the grounds of Hogsmeade Harry was dragged to Honeydukes to stock up on candy, half way through their trip through the town the attack started.

Dashing out Harry shot off stunners, and jinxes while dodging the ones thrown his way. Draco was at his side constantly and the two actually managed to make their validation points go up when they saved Ginny and got her to safety but went back for Luna. As they grabbed her arm she pulled Harry into a bush and Draco followed wondering what she was doing to his friend.

"I know whats happening, and I want to come with you," Luna said softly smiling dreamily at Harry, "You are my only true friend, I'd never betray you."

"Alright," Harry whispered before looking at her then Draco, "Luna play like you're hurt, Draco pick her up, we'll head towards Hogwarts and then Tom will get us."

So after Luna made it look like she was really hurt Draco lifted her up and they started towards the gates, but right before they got there Tom swooped in and blasted the three back while tossing a portkey which was a small necklace which touched Harry's chest and Harry, and Draco and Luna who had reached for him all vanished. Landing Harry smacked into Fenrir who kissed his nose, while Bellatrix hugged him close.

"Did you guys miss me?" Harry asked smiling as he was hugged close by his parents and Remus who had been waiting for him as well.

Draco stood up and straightened Luna out before turning to see that they were in Malfoy Manor again, "Won't they search here for Harry?" he asked his Aunt.

"No, you're father is currently being informed of your disappearance with Harry and this girl, and he will be having a panic attack as he tries to force them to find his only son," Tom explained as he walked in the room, when Harry practically jumped at him he kissed the teen sweetly, "Did you miss me love?"

"Of course I did," Harry whispered sighing as he snuggled to the others chest, "I don't have to go back do I?"

"No...we talked it over, and have decided that we are going to kill Harry Potter off so you can stay here and not have to worry about the insane goat trying to get you to see sense," Tom said kissing Harry again which made Fenrir growl, glancing at the irate werewolf he smirked, "I have first claim on him, don't I love."

"Uh huh," Harry said slightly dazed from the kiss.

"Big brother," Luna said tugging on Harry's arm, getting looked at she smiled, "I once saw a butterfly fly towards the sun, then it was eaten by a hawk, a very large hawk, but for a moment it was so pretty, you remind me of the butterfly."

"Brother-I got a daughter!" Bellatrix cried happily dragging Luna into a hug, "Hello sweetheart."

"Hello Ma," Luna said easily falling into calling the crazy woman mother already.

"Oh a little girl," Fenrir said darting over and picking the girl up to spin her around once before setting her down, "Now to be part of the family you must promise to be crazy ninety percent of the time."

"I'm crazy all the time Pa," Luna said before moving as if gliding over to Harry and then draping herself around him, "Big brother are we family for real now?"

"Yes Luna," Harry said smiling as their adopted parents looked at them both, turning he smiled at Tom who reached for him moving from Luna to Tom he smiled and got his head tilted back as he was kissed, as they separated he smiled, "If I had known being captured by you was so pleasing I would have let it happen a long time ago."

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Lucius was having a panic attack as he was told his son was missing, "I don't bloody care if Potter and some girl are missing as well find my son!" he screamed out which made them try to comfort him but he brushed it off and snapped out, "Find my son!" pacing back and forth the Order of Phoenix was in shock they had thought Draco was in on the kidnapping, but they were apparently wrong.

"Mr. Malfoy please calm down we're looking for them as we speak," Dumbledore said which made Lucius huff and stand back up, "Where are you going?"

"To find my son what else! I can't just sit here and wait," turning on heel he left flooing to about a dozen places before apparating home and breaking into a smirk as he saw his son sitting with Harry and Luna, "They are so easy to play."

"Hello Luc," Harry said before getting pulled close to Tom again, "Yes?"

"Come with me," Tom said dragging Harry from the room, once alone he smiled and took the teens hand and lead him to the library, "Okay so I know we've only been together for a little bit but I..." turning he pulled Harry close and kissed him softly, "I really care for you, and now that you'll be here full time move into my room with me?"


	17. Twisted

Chapter Seventeen: Twisted

Harry smiled warmly and touched his love's cheek with his hand, "Of course I'll move in with you I love you, you know that" kissing him he heard a giggle and turned to see Luna watching him, "Luna!"

"Sorry but it's cute," Luna said with a smile before drifting away.

A week later and the news going on was all about how the teen's had been kidnapped, soon everyone was on the lookout and Lucius was in the papers going every which way trying to find his son. It only took an extra week for Fenrir to get put up with his son being dragged around by Tom, every time Harry was seen he was doing something Tom wanted. So the werewolf snuck into his son's new quarters and saw Harry reading over some paperwork for Tom.

"Where is Tom?" Fenrir asked sitting next to his son who smiled at him happily.

"He went out with some friends," Harry said chuckling, "He forgot he had to have this done for tomorrow so I told him I'd do it for him," looking back to the papers he glanced back and asked, "How are you Dad?" he had not had a chance to see his parents in almost two weeks.

"We're doing fine cub," Fenrir said before asking, "Who is he out with?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said giggling, "He goes out every other night, something about making sure he'd not smothering me..." glancing back down he began working again not even aware that his father was planning something else.

Fenrir sniffed out Tom and frowned as he saw the Dark Lord sitting and talking with a group of young men, "I plan to marry him and he will be a Prince," Tom said which made Fenrir hide a bit more to listen to the man talk, "He'll need proper guidance, so make sure to show him tricks and such without him knowing it is you."

"We are to plant ideas into his mind on how to act once your husband," said one young man in a haunted hollow voice, "Once he is your lover."

"Exactly, he needs to be poised, responsible, he needs to know that he is a Prince," Tom said crossing his arms in thought, "He needs to know that if he becomes my husband I will expect him to be able to pick up any slack I may have, and to be ruthless when need be."

Fenrir smirked he knew that Harry was already doing that, so he followed Tom home and saw his son asleep on the sofa in their private rooms and Tom walked over and picked him up to take him to bed. When the man came back Fenrir watched him blink at the files on the table and picked them up to read. It became obvious that Tom had misjudged Harry's maturity.

"He's so...sweet," Tom said before moving and peeking in the bedroom to see the man he loved, "Hmm, he may not need those lessons," smiling he turned and saw Fenrir sitting there watching him, "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see him earlier, he is happy you were out having fun...he saw you did not finish your work and did it for you," Fenrir said before asking, "Who were those men you were talking to about training my son?"

"Uh...my old lovers," Tom said shrugging uncomfortably, "I trained them into being perfect for me, so if one day I needed an heir or accidentally knocked one of them up they would be ready to be my Prince...but then I fell for Harry."

"I want you to get rid of those lovers," Fenrir said, "Do not keep them around, I want Harry safe and happy and if he found out you snuck out every other night to see your old lovers it would break his heart," hearing a gasp they both turned to see Harry standing in the doorway of the bedroom, "Harry."

"Is it true?" Harry asked Tom he had only heard the part of the lovers.

"Yes, but I have a reason," Tom said moving to grab his love's hands, "I trained them to be the perfect match for me, and I wanted them to secretly train you...but then I came home and saw you had done my work and...you don't need trained at all, you're perfect for me the way you are."

Poking him in the chest Harry said, "You had better get rid of those men or so help me you won't like me very much," reaching up he traced Tom's cheek, "I do not want to share you, I will not share you and you had better have a good reason next time you try anything like this."

"I promise I never will try it again," Tom whispered and got a kiss as a response before pulling back and asking, "I know it's early...really early but will you marry me some day? I have a promise ring and I-" yet Harry jumped on him and kissed him soundly.

Pulling back Harry grinned happily, "I'd love to but you have to ask my parent's permission first love," grinning he turned and left, going into the room and sitting down while he listened to Tom call Bellatrix into the room and the long conversation that had him grinning ear to ear as they agreed under the condition to never hurt Harry.

Later that night laying in bed Harry gazed down at the pretty little emerald ring on his finger, he was prearranged to marry Tom now, they would get engaged on his seventeenth birthday and marry on his eighteenth. The promise ring was Tom's promise that he would never hurt Harry, never betray him, and always love him. He had no idea that trouble was brewing at Hogwarts, that soon his fairytale would crumple around him.


	18. Into the Web

WARNING: Contains mentions of rape, child abuse, and death.

Chapter 18: Into the Web

The sound of cries came from the Slytherin dorms as Dumbledore and a few others held the older students captive while Ron and Ginny tortured a second year in front of them. "Now something is not right, since the disappearance of Harry Potter it has been quiet from the Dark Side, too quiet," Dumbledore said before going over and tapping his wand to Blaise Zambini's cheek, "You and I will be having a long talk."

Spitting in his face Blaise got cursed and panted as he hit the ground before he was dragged away, once in the office he glared and was not going to say anything until he watched the old man lead a small first year in, "Now Mr. Zambini you will tell me what I want to know or I will kill this child," and he began questioning the teen, any time Blaise became resistant he would torture the teen.

That night Dumbledore began planning, '_So Harry has switched sides, all those stories he told me were just stories,_' he thought before gazing at Blaise's prone form which lay on his floor, he had given free rein to Ron and Hermione on how to punish the teenager and had watched as the two beat him into submission, '_He was fun,_' he thought with a sick smile.

Blaise was taken to a room and locked within, he was Draco's best friend and as such had a fountain of information on Harry and Draco. He had not told them everything before being beaten to the point of where he could not think straight. Gazing out the window he felt tears slide down his cheeks, he had not been able to save the first year and was locked in a room with him. The child was not dead but was crying in the corner, he had been played with after Dumbledore got bored with Blaise and all Blaise could do was lay there and keep eye contact with the child trying to tell him he was sorry.

The next morning Blaise was put through the process again, this time with a different child and he wanted to kill the old man so badly, yet he could not, this went on for three more days before the five children were killed in front of him and his life was spared only because Dumbledore found him extremely useful. Going to the window he opened it and gazed out, he was not suicidal and his guards knew that but they did not know he was an animagus. Closing his eyes he transformed into a falcon and flew away, he dodged curses and knew he had to hurry or risk the others lives.

Draco and Harry were dueling when a falcon collapsed in the middle of the duel, when it transformed into Blaise they froze and darted over he managed to say "Snakes in trouble," and he passed out, bleeding horribly from the wounds he had.

Tom sent out a rescue crew while Draco, Harry and Lucius healed Blaise wanting to know what had happened. They thought they had the perfect plan but it just backfired on them crazily, Lucius's eyes went wide as he discovered that Blaise had been raped. He told the two and they felt sick, when he woke up he bawled and kept saying he was sorry, so sorry.

"I t-tried to protect the younger years," Blaise said after he calmed some, "But they were still killed," wiping at his eyes he looked at Harry and whispered, "He knows about you, I had to tell them, he threatened the first years...I thought if I told him he would let them go...but he just...I..." he began crying again, so they brought in a mind healer who examined his memories and he fell asleep again.

"Dumbledore threatened the children so Blaise decided you had enough protection but the children needed him, he thought he was doing the right thing. Then the old man went to rape the first child and Blaise pleaded to be used in his place, however the child was raped as soon as Blaise had been used," the Healer informed quietly, "They locked him up with the child and repeated this every day for five days milking him for information, torturing him and raping him, always with a different child," the Healer was trying to get the words out but it was difficult, "When they finally learned all they thought they needed they killed the children and when Ronald Weasley went to kill Blaise, Dumbledore stopped him and said he was keeping his toy around until he could get Harry back and punish him properly."

When the alarms went off sounding the arrival of the students everyone rushed down to check the students, it was alarming how many were wounded, Draco began checking he knew each student and knew that seven were not here. He knew five would be missing but two more were gone, he questioned one fifth year who was friends with the missing and learned that Dumbledore had killed them when they tried to protect the others.

"No," Harry whispered as he saw the group, glancing around he saw everyone was concerned with the children and slipped away out the door, he had something to settle now.

By the time Tom realize Harry was gone the teen was slipping in a window of Hogwarts, "Where is Harry?" he asked which made Draco freeze and look around.

"Hogwarts," they said at the same time before taking off, Fenrir, Remus, Bellatrix, Lucius and a few others took off as well knowing they had to get Harry before he got to the school.

Watching from the shadows Harry saw Dumbledore gazing intently at the Gryffindors, "I need one of you to lure Harry away from his protectors," he was not even aware his target was watching them all from the shadows anger boiling in his chest.

"Wasn't he kidnapped?" asked Lavender Brown eyes wide, getting a shake of the head she frowned and looked away.

"Now go back to your dorms and decide who amongst you will bring him to me," Dumbledore said and once they were gone he turned to the three he had with him still, "Ginny when we get him here it is your job to get what he knows about Tom's forces out of him," getting a nod he turned to Ron, "Now you and Hermione will be in charge of teaching him his proper place," that got two nods, "Very good and when they fine Harry I want to know where my toy went he was fun, I'm sure Harry will be more fun but once he is carrying my heir I can not play with him till after the child is born so I'll need Zambini."

He waited till it was just Ginny in the room, she was alone and Harry slipped out of the shadows his magic dulled so she could not sense him, "Pretty little liar," he said and as soon as she turned to see him a knife slit her throat, as she grappled at her throat and choked on her blood he whispered, "You should never have helped him."

His next stop was Hermione, he watched as Ron and her had sex before Ron got up and told her it was not as fun as he thought it would be. Then he left her in tears, as soon as he was gone Harry slipped from the shadows and stood at the end of the bed he said softly, "You whored yourself out for power," getting looked at he held up the bloodied blade, "I'll give you two options, I cut your throat and you choke on your blood or I can cut out your heart, both hurt like hell."

"H-Harry?" Hermione whimpered before looking down, "I used you to get money, and knowledge and I...I thought he loved me," looking up she asked, "Even though you are going to kill me, will you miss me at all?"

"Truthfully, yes," Harry whispered before she bared her neck to him, slicing her throat he put pressure on it to calm the bleeding a moment before whispering, "You were a good friend, until I learned you were using me, and I am sorry I had to do this."

He watched her die and turned around to slip into the shadows but a blinding light made him flip voe the bed and blink rapidly, "Harry my boy," Dumbledore said before seeing the body and blood he sighed, "Seems I'll have to get you another toy,' that was spoken to Ron.

"She wasn't much fun anyways," Ron said before seeing Harry try to dart into the shadows, he sent a stinging charm at him, "No fair running away."

Rolling to the side Harry felt out with his magic and managed to throw Ron into the wall because he could feel the redhead's magic, but he could not feel Dumbledore's and when a pressure formed around his throat he gasped out trying to grasp whatever was holding him he realized it was magic and he struggled against it only to black out.


	19. Death of an Era

WARNING: Character deaths.

Chapter 19: Death of an Era

Waking up Harry went to sit up as he remembered the pressure, as he went to sit up he felt a tight grip on his neck and gasped as he opened his eyes and felt out with his hands he had a chain around his neck. Looking around he saw he was in a bloodied room with an open window, a handful of dead bodies were off to the side. He had listened to Blaise describe the room he was kept in and knew he was now in that room. Looking around he saw that the chain was made so he could sit up barely but with his back to the head board, other than that he could lay flat on his back.

Rubbing his face Harry gazed down at himself, "Oh," looking around he noticed he only wore his black boxers and that his ankles were chained as well, "Interesting," biting the tip of his tongue he tried to think of a way out but tilted his head, "Well damn. Okay so what have I learned?" he mumbled, "Running off and doing foolish things without a plan is liable to get me captured and potentially raped, yep that about sums it up."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," Dumbledore said from the doorway, he walked into the room he would not touch the teen yet, the potion coursing through the teen's system would deactivate if he tried to activate it to early.

"Well I have been hanging around a few insane people," Harry said before sitting up and rubbing his face then he yawned and asked, "So besides forcing me to carry your child what else are you up to?"

"You know what I plan to do to you?" Dumbledore asked surprised, getting a nod he blinked, "So why are you not panicking?"

"Because my family will save me," Harry said relaxing, "And you can't touch me, I made a deal with my parents not to have sex till my wedding night, so neh!" he made a face at the man before getting smacked hard in the face, "Obviously you're in a bad mood."

Down in the forest Tom and Fenrir were searching for the quickest way to the tower Blaise said he had been kept in, they knew Harry would go there to check it out at some point and that they could start searching there. As they levitated up with a spell they peeked in the window and saw Dumbledore standing there talking to Harry, the teen made a smart comment and got slapped. Fenrir growled and Tom went to crawl in the window but Lucius and Bellatrix each held a man back and they waited for Dumbledore to leave the room.

Darting in Tom drew his wand and undid the chains before pulling Harry into his arms, "He didn't rape you did he?" getting a shake of the head he held him close and whispered, "I will never let him hurt you."

"Harry," Bellatrix sat next to her son and looked at Tom and Fenrir, "Well go defend your son and fiancé!" and she smacked Tom and Fenrir and they started towards the door the others following while she brushed Harry's hair back and frowned at the injection mark on his neck, "Don't do any magic sweetheart he gave you something," getting a nod she transfigured some of the sheets into a cloak and wrapped him in it. The pillow became pants and she held him close, "I'll protect you."

Dumbledore was sitting with Ron talking to him, "After he is carrying my heir I will allow you to play with him, the first three months won't put the fetus at risk," getting a nod he gazed down at the desk and the names he had for the child, "He better hope the first one is a boy or he will be forced to kill every girl he has until he gives me a boy."

"You would kill your own children," Fenrir snarled from the shadows, stepping out he bared his fangs, "And you think I would allow you to hurt my son?" his teeth sharpened and his nails turned into claws, "I'll kill you!" and he went to charge but Tom and Lucius caught his arms, the others were taking down the forces throughout the school, 'Let go of me!"

"Fenrir calm down!" Tom screamed at the werewolf, "If you get hurt Harry will skin me!"

"And me," Remus said stepping in the room, "Look don't go orphaning the kid again."

"So which one of your insane members is actually Marvo?" Dumbledore asked calmly sipping his tea; Ron had wet himself and was frantically looking for an escape.

"Me," Tom said before Fenrir threw him in his rage and he toppled over the desk and popped up next to the old man, "Damn," getting Lucius and Remus to burst out laughing he rolled his eyes, "More important things to worry about then the fact I got tossed."

"Like the fact you are at wand point," Dumbledore said before Tom looked down and saw the wand at his side.

"So if me getting killed will make Harry skin you what will he do to me if you get killed?" Fenrir asked which made Tom blink and Lucius began laughing, "Blondie lost it."

"Seems we're at a stalemate," came a voice that made the room freeze for it was Harry and he stepped out of the shadows with Bellatrix, his wand trained on Dumbledore, "You can kill him if you like but you'll be dead before the spell leaves your lips."

"How did you get back there?" Remus asked blinking in confusion.

"It's called shadow walking," Bellatrix said rolling her eyes, "It is one of the things I made him learn when we first captured him."

"Crucio!" Ron said throwing the spell at Harry but Bellatrix put up a barrier and Fenrir screamed before jumping on the ten ripping him apart, "Argh!" the redhead screamed and tried struggling as the enraged werewolf ripped him apart before he died.

Dumbledore glanced around he could feel his army lowering in numbers and Tom's rising in power, he knew he was out numbered and said, "Well it seems you win boys," he said before he set his wand down, he clasped his hands in front of him before chuckling, "However you must know I won't go quietly, and before anyone could do anything Harry gasped and looked down to see a blade thrust through his abdomen, "Now that blade will kill him in a matter of minutes, if I'm going down so is he."

Harry watched as his blood dripped onto the floor and glanced over his shoulder and saw amazingly what looked like himself holding the sword, "You cloned me?" he asked in a gasp. He had dropped his wand which is all right because the others had their wands o him or the clone.

"He's not really a clone, he's just a golem but you are just so...tasty," Dumbledore said with a chuckle, "Sadly he does not have the glimmer your eyes get, and he never will."

The blade was pulled from Harry and he fell to his knees holding the wound startled by the blood flow, "Pretty," he said before falling backwards as he swayed, anyone who stepped to close was swung at by the golem and no spells were damaging it, he turned and looked at Tom before smiling softly if he had to die he wanted to die surrounded by his family and his love, "Kill him," he whispered and a dozen or so green lights hit Dumbledore in the chest, the golem crumbled and he blacked out from blood loss, his heart beat slowed and stopped completely by the time the others got to him.

((No bad comments, you may mourn him if you like but I promise you will either hate me or love me in the next chapter, which will be up tomorrow))


	20. A Year Later

Chapter 20: A Year Later

A year had passed since all the deaths and Hogwarts was under Lucius and Severus's command, Fenrir was controlling the forests around the school and Bellatrix was working with Tom on the Ministry. When news of Dumbledore's death spread it became easy for Tom to take the world in his hands and mold it to fit the design he had planned with Harry.

The current ruler of the wizarding world gazed down at a marble tombstone and traced the name Potter, before peaking, "One year ago my life changed forever, it turned out to be the only thing that mattered to me, and I...I can't believe how long it took me to realize how much I could love and in such a short amount of time my heart expanded and filled, it crumbled but began to expand again...with each kiss, each touch I feel more loved," getting a soft smile as it began to rain he spoke to the headstone, "I have you to thank for all of this, everything leads to you, you and your sacrifice, if you had not died I would not have accomplished every thing."

He sighed and whispered, "Your name is remembered and will always be remembered."

"Tom," a soft voice said from behind him, when the man turned he saw gorgeous green eyes watching him, "Why are you out here?"

"Thanking your mother love," Tom said before moving and kissing Harry gently while placing his hand on the teen's stomach, "And to tell her about our miracle," he held his six month pregnant husband held close, "I'm so happy and if she had stepped aside all those years ago like I told her to you would be dead and I would be an insane maniac."

"And if Lucius was not so quick in thinking I would be dead as well," Harry chuckled before kissing his husband of seven months, a year ago that day his heart had stopped and Lucius began electrocuting him until his heart started again. He smiled down at his stomach and whispered, "You've captured my heart and soul Tom."

"You were willing," Tom chuckled kissing Harry's neck.

The End!

((Okay it's short but it's sweet, and the reason in the last chapter I said some would hate me is the length of this chapter, and those who will love me is because I did not kill Harry off, what do you think of the story?))


End file.
